


Empty station

by vinegardoppio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Running Away, Trains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, karkat is kinda a sap and dave is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Dave and Karkat talk about their plans, and an empty station at two in the morning.Karkat is kind of cheesy.





	Empty station

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as a strong breeze brushed him, sending a chill up his spine.   
It was a surprisingly cold night in Texas, and Dave was just in his usual short sleeves and jeans.   
Karkat however, had the good sense to bring a jacket. Not that he really needed one considering he was a troll and was naturally pretty warm.   
Looking over at the slightly more appropiately dressed boy, Dave smiled slightly before shifting closer and attempting to wrap an arm around the troll.   
"Hey, cuddle me some." "What the hell, Dave? We're in public, back off!" "It's cold though! I need your toasty alien body heat to save me from freezing to death."   
Karkat scoffed, but ultimately leaned into Daves embrace, "What the shit, man, you're freezing." He exclaimed as he felt Daves cold skin against his own warmth. "I told you. And you wanted to let your poor boyfriend just freeze." "Shut up for once." 

The two stayed like that, sitting in the empty station at two in the morning, arms wrapped around eachother and Karkats head leaning on Daves chest.   
"So where are we gonna go?" Karkat asked quietly, "Wherever the train takes us, babe! We have the world at our fingertips now. But...I was thinking we could head for somewhere like L.A?"   
"Huh, I know I asked and all, but that means nothing to me. I have no idea where anything on this shitty planet is." Dave let out a quiet laugh, before explaining. "It's the city of angels. It's warm and sunny and fun. I went there with bro once, uh, but I think if I went with you, we could cover some of the bad memories with good ones." "Who needs a city of angels when I already have you?" 

Dave looked at the boy nustled into his chest, and burst into a grin. "Shit dude that was so ridiculously cheesy I feel like I should be drinking wine to pair it with." "Shut up, shitstain."   
"It was cute though. You should say cheesy shit more often, made me happy." "Yeah whatever," Karkat started, finally shifting out of Daves arms to stare him in the face instead. "that sounds good though, you know I'd go anywhere you wanted, so lets go to L.A." He continued, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Daves lips.   
They were chapped, and scarred, but sweet. He pulled away and snorted at Daves red face.   
"Your face is redder than my blood, Strider." "It's your fault! Why are you so cheesy tonight?" 

Eventually, the train pulled slowly into the station, and the two stood, grabbing their bags along with eachothers hands. Karkat hesitating a moment before boarding the train.   
"Are you sure about this, Dave?" "Of course, as long as you're in this so am I." "...Then lets go to the city of angels." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to vent some stuff and it ended up being way more gay than intended


End file.
